Enchanted A Blaise Zabini Chronicle
by Leighton Harper
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she seems to be dragging more personality and interest out of Blaise Zabini then Hogwarts has ever seen before! Is love in the air for these two? Read the stories to see a little more of Blaise & this mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted; Chapter One

**Blaise's Point of View:**

"Well was she any good?" Draco Malfoy asked, I suppose you could say he is my best friend, or at least the closest thing anyways. Draco's really the only boy at school I spend time with, the others are all mudbloods, blood-traitors or highly barbaric and uneducated. However Draco tends to be a bit barbaric at times. It's unfortunate.

"She was alright, could have been better though. She tended to be a bit screechy, if you know what I mean." I replied.

Draco smirked knowingly, "that's the pretty girls for you, mate. Their great until you get them in bed or they open their mouths. I'm telling you, the ugly girls can shag. They have to be good for something you know? Millicent's a heavy one, but she know what she's doing as long as you put her on the bottom, of course."

"I don't settle."

"I could always lend you Pansy."

"I don't want Pansy."

"Ginny Weasley, then?"

"I believe we've already had that conversation. I don't care how good she looks if she's a dirty little blood traitor." I said irritated.

"You're too picky," said Draco, "the kind of girl you want does not exist. Pretty girls are annoying, ugly girls are disgusting. And smart girls? Forget about it."

"As long as she's a pureblood and visually appealing, I will shag."

"I'm going to pity your wife."

"That is plenty far off."

"That's right, your mother doesn't believe in arranged marriages, lucky you." Draco said rolling his eyes.

I fidgeted in my seat as Pansy walked into our compartment on the train headed towards the castle. I shrugged him off, "this is getting old."

"Alright then, you know there's a new girl coming to Hogwarts. She's in our year too,"

This grabbed a bit of my attention, "is she? That's potentially interesting."

"Yes, father says she's a pureblood who's being admitted by Dumbledore by special request. She's from basically the only influential Irish family."

"What school is she coming from if she didn't already attend Hogwarts?"

"Beuxbatons. That's not the intriguing bit though, her mother is an American, she's from California."

_That actually is intriguing, _I thought, "American's are dirty. Beuxbaton girls are obnoxious."

"You're ridiculous, but that's fine. It's not as if you'd be of any competition to me anyhow," Draco scoffed.

"Draco!" Shrieked Pansy, clearly upset by the idea of sharing Draco with yet another girl worth much more then she.

I laughed, "is that right? I'm not going to compete with you, if I wanted a girl like Parkinson, I'd have one." Pansy glared at me, I found it rather amusing.

"I… never mind, this is pointless."

"No need to be a prat, Malfoy."

I sat stared idly at around the Great Hall while I waited for the thick sorting ceremony to end. Dumbledore decided to give his densely ridiculous speech before they brought the first years in this go round, so at least that was out of the way. The hall looked the same, it never changed except the stars on the ceiling. Everything about Hogwarts was boring by now, so I was somewhat curious about this new girl, I must admit, however I wasn't sure how I'd know which one she was. Of course I would think her being a 6th year she would stand out quite a bit but you never know with some of these tiny girls who look as if their twelve. Personally, I like my girls a smidge taller seeing as I'm one of the tallest of my year along side Goyle (it's a pretty sweet advantage over other students as if I'm not privileged enough). But now they were in the Y's and I hadn't seen any girls who caught my eye.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat to speak again, which I thought we'd already covered. "I know few you of you have heard the rumors of a new student at Hogwarts, and because she is not a first year we opted to leave her sorting to the last. Students, please give our newest 6th year a warm welcome, please come forward Ms. Atlantis Waverly."

I searched the front as a girl stepped into view towards the stool where the sorting hat sat. My stomach nearly lurched.

The hat took it's precious time on her head, she sat uncomfortably allowing her round eyes to stray upwards, practically glowering at the ancient witches hat. "This is moderately peculiar… RA— … SLYTHERIN!"

Our entire house sprung out of their seats cheering louder then I've ever hear them applaud a 1st year before, but I joined them surprisingly. We reveled as the other houses wore downcast looks and felt as if we all had one a rare, coveted prize: a beautiful, new girl. Aside from Dark Arts teachers, and this new Professor Slug—whatever, nothing was ever new at Hogwarts. The castle was decrepit and teachers were just as old as the ghosts (Binn's not included). After 1st year, the novelty wore off at an astounding rate. I was pleased when Pansy pushed Millicent over a seat and yanked at the new girl(Atlantis, was it?)'s arm practically forcing her into the now empty seat directly in front of myself. She looked somewhat shocked but recovered quickly, returning her dazzling smile glancing around the table.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as our victory celebration subsided.

"Congratulations! You've I'm not sure you're aware, but you were obviously just sorted into the more superior house of Hogwarts," Pansy gushed.

The girl nodded, "superior? That's an interesting thing to say… is that a ghost?"

"The bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin," Draco said leaning over me to speak to her, I shoved him back down into his seat. He glared at me but continued with his pathetic effort to make himself known, "he murdered his wife at the castle centuries ago, but now he's so lonely he spends his nights in the female dorms doing god knows what."

She looked at him skeptically then around the table, I decided perhaps I should take the initiative to introduce myself since everyone else seemed too fascinated with her breath taking, refreshing appearance (let's just say I'd much rather gaze across the table at her then chunky Millicent). "What was you're name again? I'm afraid I didn't catch it," I played it cool as always.

"Atlantis," her smile brightened, "and yours?"

"Ah, Atlantis, that's a striking name. Blaise Zabini," I said nodding briskly.

She twirled a piece of sun-kissed blonde hair (mid length) around her finger as Pansy followed my lead and began bombarding her with names she probably wouldn't remember.

"Isn't a Pansy a flower?" she asked once Pansy finished.

I couldn't help but smirk while Draco began chuckling at my side as Pansy face flushed crimson.

"It's… it's a very beautiful flower! Rare in fact," she said, recovering quickly.

Atlantis replied disinterestedly, "not where I come from, America I mean, there are fields of them all over."

"Isn't Atlantis a fairy tale city? Not even a real place," Pansy huffed, it was the best insult she could come up with.

"It could be. You just wouldn't know where to find it, only special flowers grow under the sea."

Pansy's temper flared and I couldn't hold in my laughter, this girl was an absolute trip, "I wouldn't be such a smart mouth if I were you. I'm a _perfect _and your new roommate."

"I'm sorry Pansy, I wasn't trying to be rude," she stopped twirling her hair and looked at her innocently. Pansy softened slightly, but I could tell she wasn't going to let that one go.

After everyone finished eating and the tables cleared that hideous Professor McGonagall announced for the perfects to lead the first years to their dorms.

"Do I come too?" Atlantis asked aloud, turning toward Pansy.

"Yes," she replied with lacking enthusiasm.

"She doesn't have to," I said pointedly.

Atlantis looked at me and raised an eyebrow curiously, but Draco interjected, "Yeah Pans, we can show her dorm later. Just tell us the password to the common room."

"But Drakie," she whined, "you're a perfect too! Come with me," but Draco always got his way with her in the end, I don't know why she even bothered.  
>"Pansy, it's not a difficult task that requires both of us. Girls can go up to the boys dorms, remember?"<p>

"Fine," she sighed dejectedly, "it's Doxycide." She stood up, waving at the first years to follow her and stormed out of the hall.

Atlantis sat in her seat awkwardly, no longer having food to push around her plate distractedly however she didn't complain about staying behind.

"So tell us about yourself, Atlantis. How do you feel about being Hogwarts newest celebrity?" Draco said. He probably thought he sounded suave, I didn't think she seemed terribly impressed. She looked more like a deer caught in head lights with those big, periwinkle blue eyes lined with light crisp, brown makeup.

"You wear far less makeup then Pansy," I said as I admired her smooth, clear skin. "I think, you're going to fit in here splendidly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; How to Speak to Your Superiors

_- Blaise -_

"If you don't hurry up for breakfast Blaise, we're never going to be on time," Draco said from behind me, standing in the door way of our room.

I sighed sleeplessly, "Like you can't just nick food from the kitchens if we were to be late anyways. And besides, I know you're just terribly excited for classes to start, that's the true reason you wish to be on time, so you can be early for transfiguration."

"No, I'm simply hungry. And Crabbe and Goyle saw the new girl leave with Nott ten minutes ago, _and she was laughing. _Laughing at Nott, can you believe that?" He said, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Envious of Theodore, are we?" I chuckled as I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"No, not jealous, just… Nott is not funny. And he certainly isn't interesting."

"You only say that because he has little interest in you, Draco. People do actually like him, hard to believe, no?"

"Whatever. But you have to admit she's cute."

"What's your point? Ginny Weasley is _cute _but you couldn't catch me near her. They say blood traitor is a disease that spreads by contact and exchange of bodily fluids. St. Mugo's has yet to find a cure."

Draco shrugged, "True. Crabbe, Goyle pick up the pace. There is more food waiting for you in the hall, you know," he directed the last bit towards his cronies.

I appraised the students as we walked toward the hall, I have ad incredible eye for detail. There were Slytherin girls with makeup caked on several centimeters, flipping their hair every this way and that: 4th years. Hufflepuff boys laughing obnoxiously over something that probably wasn't that funny. Ravenclaw females walking around with their heads held high, long hair tied neatly in scholarly bows and a book in hand, probably 7th years. And even a few Gryffindor first years wandering too close to the Slytherin common room. Good thing Draco was starving otherwise he probably would of made us halt so he could torture him for his enjoyment with a levitation spell; like I said, barbaric. All and all, it was the same as every year, absolutely positively the bloody same. But this year, this year something of interest was occurring. One: Professor Snape has been given the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which I can only guess means perhaps we will be learning more about performing said dark arts then protecting against them. Dark Arts is something that does interest me, even if I'm not some crazy Lord Voldemort follower like Draco and his loony family. Two: because Snape was promoted to dark arts, that means a new potions teacher is needed and so they give us the new Professor Slughorn, who is supposedly relatively aristocratic. Three: in my six years at Hogwarts, with the exception of the Tri-Wizard tournament, there has **never **been a new student. And then out of no where, there she is: Atlantis Waverly the newest Slytherin. And she's not half-bad, not that I'd admit that to Draco, or anyone else for that matter. There's something off about her, I just can't quite place my finger on it. We sat down across from her, Pansy and Theodore when we arrived at our table.

"Oh Drakie! Let me see your schedule!" Pansy whined as soon as he sat down beside me.

Draco groaned under his breath, "wouldn't you rather be surprised to see what classes I'm in? I think this year should be full of surprises."

"Fine, it can be like our own little game!"

Theodore made a gagging noise that sent Atlantis into giggles. It smirked as well as Pansy glared at him and Draco's cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.

"So Atlantis, what do you think about quidditch?" Draco asked, changing the subject rather smoothly I might add.

She looked around behind her, "me?"

"Who else?" I sighed with amusement.

"Oh um, it's ok."

"Ok?" screeched Pansy as if someone not in love with quidditch (more or less something Draco loves) was unheard of, "Quidditch is only sorta a big deal here."

"I don't find it that interesting," I said yawning, "unless I have money riding on a game, what's the point?"

"but you at least go to the games," argued Pansy.

I watched Atlantis out of me peripheral vision as her dark, sea blue periwinkle eyes flickered back and forth between us curiously.

"Whatever, you wouldn't care about quidditch either if not for your pride and Draco being on the team," I concluded.

"Hmph."

"Uh… I should probably get to my first class now, seeing as I'll most likely be getting lost… can anyone tell me where History of Magic with Binn's is?" Atlantis interrupted, formulating her escape route.  
>"I have that first too, I'll walk you." Draco answered.<p>

"But Drakie, you're supposed to walk me to transfiguration!"

"No, I'm not Pansy. Come on Atla, may I call you Atla?"

"Sure…" she replied standing up with him. She scurried out of the hall with obvious discomfort, Draco followed. She wasn't fond of the name Atla.

"What does he see in her?" Pansy cried once they left the close proximity of our table, I rolled my eyes.

"How could you be so oblivious to the fact that just because he likes to shag you, doesn't mean he actually _likes _you?" scowled Theodore, breaking his usual metaphorical distance he put between himself and the group.

Pansy straightened back up and scoffed, "like you would know anything about that."

"But I would. Nott, give it up, she enjoys her delusional world too much to take heed to anything we could say otherwise." I said before Pansy launched a personal attack against the poor bloke.

He shrugged and stood up taking his last piece of toast to go, "Alright then, suit your self Pansy." He strode off, leaving me alone with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent. I groaned internally and heaved myself up to follow Theodore, wondering briefly why on earth I couldn't be as aloof as he was and cut my ties from Draco's childish clique as well. However it wasn't good for him to burn his bridges, and in the long run I was creating social ties that should prove beneficial.

I shook my head clear as I departed, "Nott, where you headed?" I called after him.

_- Atlantis -_

I woke up to Draco shaking my shoulder gently, as if I was a porcelain doll he was afraid of breaking. He smiled as I raised my head and smoothed back my sunny blonde hair, he chuckled lightly, "tsk tsk, sleeping through History of Magic on the first day."

I smirked and looked around groggily as I collected my belongings and shoved them into my brown satchel, I noticed several other students slumped over asleep that no one had bothered to wake up.

"Why is a ghost teaching this class anyways? It's like permission to nap: granted," I said as we left the class.

"Very true, but I like to wait until the second or third class, I think it makes a better impression," he winked.

"Heyyy Draco!" said a group of passing girls wiggling their fingers and fluttering their lashes at us.

He smirked and wave at them, "5th years," he said in a low voice, "can't keep them off of me."

I laughed, "where are we going anyways? I have potions next."

"What a coincidence madam, I have potions as well! So, I guess we're headed there."

"Well that's convenient, how long has that professor been deceased?"

"I'm not sure, haven't met him yet," Draco replied, "he's the new potions master."

Draco and I swept through the corridors and revolving stairs of the strange castle on the way to potions, girls waving at him all the way and Gryffindor's giving him stern, dirty looks or scampering away. I found walking with him quite entertaining actually, not so much him but the ways others reacted towards him.

When we arrived at our next class the room was already filled with students, H.O.M. is pretty far from potions, I suppose because we certainly weren't dawdling. Draco slinked into the back of the group beside Crabbe and Goyle, I followed suit but ended up behind Blaise. Slughorn was now rambling about our class syllabus and such but he had everything set up in the front for what he decided for our first class that he would hold a demonstration about Felix Felicis and Amortentia, which sounded like it should be relatively interesting accept for one itsy bitsy problem:

I nudged Draco with my elbow, "I can't see anything," I whispered under my breath.

I flinched as Blaise turned around, apparently hearing my little issue. He grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me in front of him and stood back with Draco wordlessly.

I squirmed underneath what felt like an intense gaze doubtlessly coming from Blaise, who was just so mysterious.

"And now students, with all that out of the way, let's begin with the real art of potions. Let's begin with an interesting potion you will _not _be making today, but is possibly the most dangerous in this room." Professor Slughorn opened the top of cauldron by his side, "can someone tell me what potion they believe is in this?"

A girl in the corner with mid length, unkempt wavy brown hair let her hand shoot up immediately, but for some reason I was suddenly distracted as I started helplessly at the concoction.

"Ah, yes Ms. Granger?"

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," said the girl.

The class moved forward slowly as if we were all magnetized to the cauldron.

"Right, 5 points to Gryffindor. Would anyone like to tell me what this smells like to them? Ms. Waverly, you seem like you might've of noticed,"

"I uh—hm it smells like Gillyweed, a new bottle of ink and… cinnamon." I responded in a daze.

"No, you're wrong. It clearly smells like honeysuckle, firewood and the coast of France." said a confident, husky voice behind me. I turned around to see it coming from Blaise, gazing at me.

"You're both right!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, breaking my daze tearing my attention away, he put the lid back onto the cauldron. "Amortentia has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affection. It doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

The class shifted uncomfortably after we all realized exactly what we were doing, it was rather embarrassing.

"That's disgusting, it's like spraying oneself with animal pheromones," I said out loud.

"Animal pheromones! What a comparison, Ms. Waverly please share with the class for those less educated on muggle sciences."

"Animal pheromones are chemicals that an animal lets out which influences the behavior of other animals in their species. Like the male lion who secretes the most highest level of pheromone is likely to attract more mates, and cause… cause the _physical need_ to um…reproduce." I said, suddenly feeling sheepish explaining animal sex to a class room of teenagers.

"That's exactly what it's like!" said the girl in the corner who'd answered the first question… Ms. Granger or something? The boys scoffed behind me.  
>"Very correct you two! 5 points awarded to Slytherin for that excellent evaluation. Next we have Felix Felicis, which I would like each of you to make today. Felix Felicis is a luck potion, one so strong that guarantees the user success in their endeavors while under it's effect. The student that first and best creates a vial of said potion will have one as their own."<p>

"Ms. Waverly… Mr. Zabini, you two stay a moment if you would please," said Slughorn at the end of class as the let down student trickled from the room.

Only one student had managed to successfully brew a vial, Harry Potter. I'd heard a fair amount about him, and had been looking forward to meeting him but today I found him rather stuck up and all around nothing terribly special, so I was vaguely curious as to why Professor Slughorn would wish to speak to me separate from the class… much less Blaise as well.

"Yes Professor?" I asked walking over to his desk uncertainly. Blaise stood near behind me, my shoulder brushing his arm lightly.

"Ms. Waverly, it occurred to me that you were not on the roster when I called students to have lunch with me on the Hogwarts Express. So after you were sorted –into my almater no less— I took it upon myself to take a peek at your transcript and I must say I am pleasantly impressed. I would be honored if you would accept a late invitation to join my Slug Club, a group of Hogwarts top students who join my weekly dinner parties. If I don't say so myself, many students find it… beneficial shall we say."

I flushed uncertain of my response. I never considered myself a top student, a good student but not the top. "There must be some sort of mistake—"

"She'd love to Professor! There's no mistake, I assure you. She's simply too modest to be in Slytherin, we'll have to work on that." Blaise rudely interrupted.

I looked up at him fiercely, but Professor Slughorn babbled away, "Perfection! Well, here is you're official invitation, and Mr. Zabini here will fill you in on the train meeting and what not. Looking forward to it!"

I nodded and turned to leave, keeping my jaw tightly glued together.

"People invited to Slughorn's club do not turn down an invitation like that. Great people have come out of the Slug Club, even if I can't stand the buffoon myself." Blaise said once we exited the classroom.  
>I was furious, "I am not great. I can barely keep up with potions in general and now I'm signed up for Ancient Runes. So thank you so much for adding another pompous task to my stressful schedule, really. But next time, don't you dare assure someone I don't know what I'm saying."<p>

Blaise stopped and smirked faded immediately. "Atlantis. You are new here, so naturally I can not expect you to understand exactly the way things function around here," he said darkly, now moving closely to me. My breathe caught in my throat as he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "but you are at the bottom of the totem pole here. Just because Draco Malfoy has taken a liking to you and you have been sorted into Slytherin does not mean you can speak to me that way. You will learn how to speak to your superiors, have I made myself clear?" Blaise pulled back and stared at me with his murky, empty chocolate brown eyes that swirled menacingly yet enchanted me at the same time.

I gulped my mouth suddenly dry, "Yes Blaise."

"Good," he straightened back up and looked around as if to dismiss any onlookers wordlessly, "I believe we have lunch this period. Great hall, shall we?"

I nodded and stuck close to him, entranced by the warmth radiating from the imposing figure before me. It was electric.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Wide Eyed Girl

_-Blaise-_

Atlantis sat down beside me quietly at my usual spot in the Great Hall across from Draco and Pansy, she kept her eyes downcast.

"Oi, what did Slughorn want with the pair of you?" asked Draco, stabbing his fork into his lunch.

"Invited Atlantis to join the Slug Club," I turned to her and elbowed her gently in the ribs, she looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes that made me smirk, it seemed perhaps I'd rattled her. "did you open that letter yet? It should have the details of the 2nd meeting—or your first since you missed the one on the train."

She shrugged and pulled the letter out of her robe, before ripping the envelope open gingerly from the top. Atlantis unrolled the crisp parchment inside and continued to read it silently to myself. Growing rather annoyed I felt I should say something as most eyes were on her curiously, Draco drummed his fingers impatiently on the table while he ate his shepherd's pie, and Pansy examined her gleaming nails closely.

"Give it here," I said taking the short note from her hands. She released it immediately and looked at me with wide eyes, "sorry." I muttered as I skimmed it myself.

"_Ms. Atlantis L. Waverly, you have been invited to join the esteemed Slug Club at Hogwarts School. It has come to my attention that Slytherin is not only poorly represented in the Club—"_ Isneered at that but continued reading, now aloud to the rest of the table,_ "—but because you're a rare transfer student with outstanding marks and O.W.L. scores you would make for a fantastic contributing addition. I do pray you'll oblige to the first official supper party and meeting on this upcoming Friday's eve. Few pleasantries were shared on the train, but you should be well up to date, I assure you the respected members of the Slug Club will appreciate your presence. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Professor Horace Slughorn, Potions Master._

"Wouldn't be so poorly represented if he'd bothered to invite any of us, the _right _people," Draco scoffed bitterly opposite me.

Theodore chimed in surprising me, I hadn't remember him sitting with us, "Don't you remember what Blaise said on the train? Old Slugs' wants nothing to do with the Dark Lord or his 'loyal followers', we're bad eggs mate."

Draco glowered, "he'd rather have the great Potter then I, if Snape hadn't been made Dark Arts professor, my father would have had his job for this."

I chuckled darkly as I handed an uneasy looking Atlantis back her schedule and felt a pang of guilt at the way she began looking at me with wide eyes; she's way too much of a nice girl, it's time to drag out her inner Slytherin but now it was time to watch a rare show premier: Draco Malfoy not getting his way with Theodore of all people. It's not that this was the first time that Theodore had stood up to Malfoy, but generally he gave up or shrugged him off, arguments and mockery were not his style.

"Got some news for you Draco, no one cares what _daddy _thinks anymore," Theodore spat unexpectedly with unusual venom.

"Why you little git—" Draco said fiercely as he shot up from his seat. Pansy clawed at his arms, Theodore didn't move.

Theodore leered nastily, "that the best you've got, Malfoy? At least my father can own up to what he believes in from Azkaban, while your father runs back sniveling to the ministry with his tail between his legs. No honor."

"My father—"  
>"<em>My father <em>this, and _my father _that. At least be creative," Theodore drawled on.

Draco jerked under Pansy's grip and somewhere from down the table another quiet 6th year named Tracy Davis ran off, probably to retrieve Professor Snape.  
>I was debating breaking it up my self when suddenly Atlantis spoke up, "well, I think I'll be going now…" she said quietly spinning from her chair.<br>I smirked mimicking her action and following her out the Great Hall leaving most of my lunch abandoned at the table. She kept a fast pace, uncomfortably aware that I was tailing her, I'm sure.

"Atlantis," I said catching up to her narrowly avoiding the Great Hall's powerful doors slamming against my face, "hold on." She continued on without looking back. "Remember what I said earlier." She stopped dead in her tracks, I simpered and walked around to face her almost eagerly, "I didn't mean to scare you before lunch…completely anyhow. I can be a bit _bi-polar_ as you might say, short temper and all."

She stared at me quietly, "ok."  
>"Come on now, must have more to say, haven't you? The goal wasn't to scare you speechless entirely," I reached out and slapped her against the shoulder, she winced. "You're a bloody Slytherin! Where's that mean streak, stand up for yourself!"<p>

"I do," she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts, "I stood up to Pansy."

I shook my head, "You're pathetic, Waverly. How on earth you were sorted into our house _and _invited to join the Slug Club stupefies me."

I waited for her to respond, but after a moment she remained quiet. Her silence pisses me off. I opened my mouth to speak again but rendered it worthless, turned and left her. Wide eyed and alone.

Thursday night I gazed across the common room to where _she _sat with Draco, helping him in his studies and entertaining his interest in her disinterestedly, while Daphne Greengrass chatted on about some idiotic story meant to embarrass her little sister from my lap, her fingers constantly brushing my shoulders. Daphne was tolerable, the Greengrass family was venerated in the wizarding society, particularly amongst pure-bloods, she was thin and had waist long hair the shade of midnight. Her nails where the pink as her lips, both painted heavily, and she made well enough grades. Not well enough for the Slug Club, mind you, but she was intelligent enough. That brings me back to Atlantis, doesn't it? I was curious about how Slughorn's first supper party would go, but dreading the idea of sitting in a room with all those mudbloods and blood traitors that were sure to be attending, meaning I would have to amuse myself with _her_. She seemed dense and constantly bewildered in my company, where as she was so confident and sure with Draco. Around Pansy she was reassuring and gossiped like a pro, but when speaking to Theodore she was comical and relaxed. I liked her best with Theodore, I hadn't spoken to her since Monday, three or four days ago. Personally, I find her more interesting to think about then to be with, similar to how I'm ignoring Daphne right now. I wouldn't care for Daphne usually, I never have before, but even Crabbe and Goyle were ogling her constantly as if she descended from the heavens or were born from Aphrodite's shell. It seemed the only ones of us not to like her were Daphne and I. Millicent claimed in private that she perceived Atlantis to be fouler then Granger, however I assume she's just jealous of her and Pansy's 'flowering' friendship. Millicent is always underfoot these days, claiming she's sick already of the twenty-four/seven Atlantis babble but the way she sucked up to her when she thought Daphne and I weren't looking was weak. All the blokes wanted her, all the girls wanted to _be _her. –Oh wait, Daphne's snapping her fingers again, I better sound like I'm paying attention.

"I said that's nice, Daph."

Daphne rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder lightly; I wrinkled my nose and scowled. She sneered in return, "you're thinking about her again, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Lyric

_-Atlantis-_

"Are you sure I can't just wear my uniform? I really don't care what any of them think, you said they're all mudbloods anyway, who am I trying to impress?" I asked sitting on my bed.

Pansy was below throwing clothes out of both our trunks searching for something she deemed appropriate for me to wear to the Slug Club dinner, "It's not that you have you're trying to impress, it's just a reminder that you're better then them in every way. I feel like I didn't pack anything good, we're so going shopping the first Hogsmede trip."

"I know, it's so much warmer in France and America, I feel like my clothes are becoming all too light too fast. How's the shopping there?" I replied.

"Decent, I mean it's not Moscow or Venice but it's respectable." She said as she began shuffling through my trunk again. "What the hell Atlantis, this is the kind of thing hangers are for! You have to where this!"

I jerked my head up surprised, but smirked as I saw the dress in her hands, "that old thing?"

"Where on earth did you find this? Who's the designer? It's so perfect!" she gushed over a brown, sequined dress in her hands.

"It's jus an Alice + Olivia dress, they call it a Naja Minidress or something." I said with a shrug.

She threw the dress at me and laughed, "well what are you waiting for? Put it on, I bet it will be perfect for dinner."

I stood up and stripped as Pansy giggled and covered her eyes. I slipped into the milk chocolate colored dress, it fit like a glove. Pansy squealed once it was on, pratically tripping over herself to zip up the back, which was a black screen rectangle and the zipper.

"Amazing. We have to go shopping together, that's so ideal. It's proper with the quarter length sleeves, but it clings to all the right curves and the sequins will blow that plain Jane Ginny Weasley to smithereens." She cooed.

"Goodness Pansy, I had no idea you were such the fashion enthusiast!" I laughed and I headed over to the Vanity us girls shared to begin work on my makeup.

She nodded, "what else would I do? Boys spend money on brooms, booze and gambling, I on the other hand spend money on clothes and shoe and accessories and makeup. I.e. the useful things in life."

I started to chuckle again as the door burst open to another roommate, a bitc—girl named Daphne. She was so irritating and had the absolute worse attitude about everything all the time. I don't even think she knows how smile, much less would her face be capable of doing it.

"Blaise says you should meet him in the common room in thirty minutes so he doesn't have to sit with any mudbloods." she sneered in my direction.

I stifled a nasty giggle, Pansy had been saying she was Blaise's newest play thing, it seems she's right.

"Can you get ready in a half hour, Atlantis?" asked Pansy ignoring Daphne all together.

"Sure, I already showered, and you picked out my dress. I'll just put a clip in my hair and toss a bit of makeup on."

"Why even bother with makeup? It's not going to make you look any less revolting no matter how much you cake on." said Daphne in a real snarky tone.

"Cake on makeup? Please, I don't think you're one to be talking." Pansy shot back in my defense.  
>Pansy wasn't so bad after she loosened up, surprisingly. I told her the 2nd night I'd heard rumors about she and Draco and that I had absolutely no attraction to him whatsoever. Once that was cleared up we got along fine.<p>

"It won't fix you're pug face either Pansy," Daphne paused and examined her nails, a lame attempt at looking cool, "and it certainly won't make Mermaid Girl any smarter, Blaise is always complaining about what a ditz Atlantis is."

"Mermaid Girl?" I repeated as I began applying a thick coat of mascara to my lashes.

Pansy was taking this for more defensively then I was, I was actually quite amused. "If Blaise is talking about her constantly that's more than you. He'll be over you soon enough, just like every other girl."

Daphne's cheeks flushed and she shook her head rapidly, "you don't know what you're talking about. Just that's because Draco treats you that way—"

"Don't you dare talk about him! We've been together for three years!" Pansy screeched. I jerked the mascara wand away from my eye.

"That's what you call dating?"

"It's a lot better then you're four days with Blaise and you're probably already shagging him in between classes!" Pansy retaliated; she was beginning to sound hysterical, her fist were balled and she her jaw was clenched.

Daphne leaned against her bedpost nonchalantly, but her face was heated, "so what? I've known Blaise six years, what does it matter if we've been together three days? At Blaise has only been shagging me, Draco couldn't go two days without mixing it up a little,"

Pansy was nearly ready to lunge but I began packing my makeup back away and decided to intervine, "you know what? You're just a miserable bitch Daphne. Whatever you want to say about me is one thing, but Draco and Pansy are none of you're business. Seriously, back off and grow up, we're not fourteen."

"Fine, but the next Blaise makes you cry remember you're doing it to yourself." Daphne said, she stormed out of the room.  
>"What the hell, has she gone completely mental or has she always been this way?" I asked Pansy as I dug around for a hair clip, trying to look unaffected. How did Daphne know Blaise had made me cry that day? I ran straight into an empty bathroom with that ghost, she was no where to be seen and I hadn't told a soul… other then Moaning Myrtle…<p>

"She's always been a bit mental… I think she envy's that you get more attention then she does from Blaise already. He's always looking at you."  
>"Whatever, do I look like some crazy girl who gravitates toward dysfunctional relationships?" <em>Yes, <em>I thought to myself.  
>"Ooh that's deep. But no, besides there's always Theodore, he's got a soiled attitude but he is kind of cute and he definitely has a thing for you."<p>

"How can you tell already?" I asked curiously.  
>"He's hardly ever this interested in girls, he <em>laughs <em>at your jokes. No offense, but you're jokes aren't that funny."

"Hey!" I sounded mock-offended.  
>"As if you didn't already know," Pansy said ducking the pillow I'd sent flying her way, "I'd say you two have potential."<p>

"Yeah, whatever you say. I better get a move on before his royal pain Blaise get's his knickers in a wad. Do these shoes match my dress?"

"So Blaise my boy, perhaps you would tell us a bit about the family. I hear you're mother is quite the witch, still doing well, is she?" asked Professor Slughorn from across the round table. It was just before dessert had been served, Blaise had spent most of the evening scowling and muttering rude comments at my side, making hushed small talk with myself. As it turns out, the only other Slytherin students in the Slug Club were the Carrow twins, who Blaise bluntly stated (probably loud enough for half the table to hear,) entirely creeped him out.

Blaise smirked, "yes, of course she is. She's just gotten married again, De La Roux, er—Michael or something. He owns a lot of land in Brazil, that's where we plan on spending Christmas this year, he owns the Ponta dos Ganchos Exclusive Resort in Santa Catarina."

I raised an eyebrow, now inquisitive about Blaise's family. I stared at Blaise intently as Professor Slughorn rambled on, probably leading to a follow up question. I took in his features again as I did the first day of classes, his skin was a dark brown with hard features and contrasted greatly when he spoke with bright white teeth glowing behind his full, soft lips. His skin was smooth like silk, not a blemish in sight, and his cheek bones protruded highly at all the right angles. And those eyes, the skin and lids slanted ever so slightly, holding hard eyes the color of coffee that swirled and gleamed in the sunlight when it was day.

Blaise spoke again, pulling me out of my stupor, "Pureblood, actually. And thank you, I do favor my mother's looks," I made a mental note to remember to question Pansy about his ethnicity, he was fairly striking. I cringed however as he changed the subject, "but actually Professor, I'm fairly curious about Atlantis here. You see, she's so modest she hardly speaks about herself in the common room."

"Yes, Ms. Waverly! I assure you, your house mates can't be the only ones curious of you. You have quite the interesting transcripts, if I must say so myself." Professor Slughorn encouraged.

I sighed, squirming a bit under the gaze of the table, I wondered briefly if that Blaise had caught me staring, "Well, I don't really know what you want to hear…"

"Where are you from, then?" a Gryffindor offered from across the table, it was the Granger girl, Blaise made a disgusted sound low enough for me to hear.

_-Blaise-_

Granger, always the know it all. Atlantis would humor her though, "Well, I was born in Ireland, my dad is Irish, but my mom is French however we moved to America when I was young. I attended The Salem Witches' Institute America until I was thirteen, but returned home with my mother to France where I attended Beuxbatons. And now I'm here. I'm sorry, it's complicated." She replied, obviously nervous.

"Fascinating! A student of the world," Slughorn clapped, urging her to carry on.

Her eyes shifted uneasily as she tried to compose her thoughts, "I can speak French fluently."

"But there must be more," Slughorn pried, "what about things you like to do?"

I listened keenly, "not really, I'm relatively boring… I like to write," she said tentatively.

I snorted with laughter uncontrollably, she glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and she turned around, thought I taught her a lesson already. She shrugged, "really, I'm not that interesting. I like shoes, and books and art."

"Writing! Aha, you do write music, don't you? I read in you're transcripts, you're middle name is Lyric, isn't it?" Professor Slughorn rambled on, she huffed uncharacteristically haughtily, and I chuckled darkly to myself while the others stared at her inquisitively.

She scowled disapprovingly "I don't write music, that's not _real writing_. Writing is an art, _lyrics _are words on paper with no depth to them."

Professor Slughorn seemed taken back and changed the subject hesitantly, asking Marcus Belby something about his uncle who coincidently discovered the many uses of wolfsbane.

Leaned over the table as desert was served, somewhat dramatically reaching for a spoon as Atlantis glowered at a wall, somewhere above mudblood Granger's head and whispered lowly in her ear as I reached across her, leaning my shoulder into the back of hers in conspicuously, "seems we've struck a nerve, Atlantis Lyric Waverly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Trying Days

_-Blaise-_

"How was it, then?" Draco asked as I sauntered into our room, he was lying sprawled out in his bed amongst his charms essay and assorted research parchments, the curtains were open and the moon illuminated the room along with the lights scattered about the walls.

"Boring, irrelevant," I shrugged unenthusiastically, ready to hit the sheets; I'd make up excuses for my lack of complete homework in the morning.

"Didn't have fun with mudblood Granger or pretty-potter?" sneered Draco, tapping his pen agitatedly.

I grimaced irritably, "d'ya think I did?"

"I'd hope not. You did see her, right though? Atlantis, I mean."

"I'd assumed you'd meant Atlantis," I said rummaging through my dresser for a pair of boxers and a plain tshirt.

"What about Atlantis?" asked Theodore sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows in his bed nearest to mine.

"Draco thinks she's hot."

"Well don't you? If only I could shirk Pansy enough long enough…" Draco trailed off unintelligently.

I couldn't suppress a rude snigger, "as if."

"Even if she was the slightest bit interested in you, which she's not, she's already loyal to Pansy," Theodore said defensively.

I raised an eyebrow curiously at him, "loyal you say?"

"Yeah loyal. Just because she was sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean she's as incapable of being loyal unlike the rest of our lot," he huffed.

"Interesting." I mumbled to myself as proceeding to change into some sleeping clothes.

Draco wasn't listening, to busy infuriating a flushed Nott, "loyal to Pansy? I can change that easy. I just must shake Pansy off right away."

"You're not her type, she's said so. You entertain her," Theodore said in an attempt to cool his rising temper.

'_she finds him entertaining? Even more curious,' _I thought to myself, now Draco was the one seething.

"That's what she says to you, isn't it?" Draco questioned him, mood turning savage, "she tells me she only pity's you, she heard about you're father in Azkaban you know, 'real tragedy' she calls you."

Again I found myself unable to control myself for the second time, unusual… "that's not true. She never told you that."

Draco sat still in malicious silence as I turned the lights out in our room with an exhausted flick of my wand, "go to the common room if you actually want to finish that by tomorrow, although you won't."

I hate Monday's. The weekend had proved to be boring as usual, little homework being accomplished on my half as I could barely punish myself with that monotony after every other lack of stimulation the last few days had presented themselves with.

"Let me get those for you Atlantis," Draco said shoving his way between Theodore and her as our close nit group of Slytherin 6th years headed off to charms, "a real gentleman would already be carrying these for you."

Nott shot him a darting glare at the same time as Pansy sent a disheartening one, Atlantis pulled her books close to her chest tensely and shook her head, "I'd rather you didn't."

I smirked to myself as Daphne pulled on my arm; we walked behind them at a leisurely pace, Daphne anxiously as I relaxed enjoying the show before us.

"Why not?" Draco asked offended.

"I erm… actually I left something's in potions, my potions book to be exact, I better head back and get it right now, so I should just carry these. Wouldn't want to make anyone late," she said ducking away.  
>I smirked gleefully, and grabbed her arm as she retreated back by, "isn't that you're potions book right there?"<p>

She paused under my grip seemingly as dumbstruck as she'd left Draco. Nott stood expressionless next to Pansy who was so embarrassed I was waiting for her to burst into tears.

Atlantis shook her head clear as students passed our group by in the hallway with wandering eyes, "I meant history of magic, I was flipping through the book at the end of class."

"No you weren't," I'd watched her all period.

"How would you know?" she asked without thinking, her eyes widened slightly after the words had left her mouth.

I released her immediately and she took off down the corridor in the opposite direction of Slughorn's classroom.

"Stupid wretch," Daphne scoffed. I glared at her and pulled my arm out of her grasp too, perhaps a bit violently. We stood their silent, unsure of what we should do. It was clear Pansy was debating her own personal hysterics and going after Atlantis. Draco and Daphne were fuming, and Theodore was merely confused, probably contemplating chasing her down as well while the hallway's population thinned out: class was about to start.  
>"Alright, I'll go get her," I sighed resentfully turning my body towards the direction she took off in, "anyone got an idea where she truly went?"<p>

"Not in the astronomy tower, the library nor the black lake. She's not in the common room or the dorms, I sent a 3rd year up to check. Didn't realize the new girl had time to find all the good hiding places," I said soothingly as I approached Atlantis in the owlry.

She turned startled, her mouth formed an adorable little 'oh' however not a sound escaped her lips, and she stared intently at me instead.  
>" Not going to answer, are we? That's ok, I don't mind the quiet," I said stepping beside her. She redirected her gaze forward, back out the window overlooking the oaf Hagrid's hut. I gazed at her reluctantly, the sunlight glimmered against her skin and eyes, her hair fell loosely out of her pony tail around her face.<p>

"I'm going to continue to be hard on you, so you better tighten up."

Her blank expression didn't changed however her small voice piped up, "why? Why must you be like that? Why is Draco the way he is? Why can't Pansy see he's no good? Why can't Daphne mind her own business? Why is Theodore such an outcast when I like him just fine?"

I pondered her list of queries, owls hooted restlessly batting their wings in their cages. Owls of every color and species, tattered and regal. "Simply the way we are I suppose. Draco can't stand to be alone yet he always wants the best of everything, so Pansy's just an insurance policy to him. Pansy is hopelessly in what she perceives as love with him, who knows if it's really love. Quite frankly it's the best she's going to do on the social scale, she'll never obtain anyone else close to him and she's afraid of letting that go. Daphne doesn't like you. She doesn't want you here, she hasn't taken interest in me since third year and she only has now because I'm intrigued by you. Theodore is a different sort of bloke. Until this year he's generally just sat by and watched, not concerned in taking part in Draco's antics. You seem to have shaken things up quite a bit this year, Atlantis."

"Didn't tell me about you," she observed, still quietly.

"Don't have an answer. I don't know why you interest me the way you do, don't know why I'm compelled to treat you the way I do either. Feels natural," I replied looking around the owlry.

She chuckled, "I can take it you know. I can take whatever you throw at me, but I don't like Daphne. I don't like her attitude one bit and I _do _like Draco. However that does not mean I wanted to be mixed up between he and Pansy, I like her too."

I stood taken aback a bit, impressed by her sudden act of standing her ground against me, "and how do you feel about Theodore then?"

"I think he's nice, I enjoy his company," she replied idly, "I enjoy yours as well of course, not that I'd admit that to Daphne or Pansy though."

I smirked approvingly, "well now that that's all been resolved, shall we head to lunch? There's only fifteen minutes left in charms." She still looked unsure, so I pressed on forward, "won't you come have lunch with me? I'm getting sick of Daphne, things get very repetitive with her, and Pansy may be seeking some emotional support I'm not exactly apt to giving her. I'd find it quite kind if you'd like to accompany me during what may be the start of a very trying week, and what's looking like a very trying year."

"These are trying days, Blaise. Just wait until we leave, the real world's just around the corner," she said breathily. Atlantis pried her eyes away from the window finally and looked up at me, I'd hardly noticed I'd been staring at her face expectantly for who knows how long, "let's go then."

We walked side by side out of the dirty owlry, the floorboards creaked beneath our feet.

_-Atlantis-_

We departed the owlry as equals and all I wanted to do was to learn everything their was to learn about Blaise Zabini.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Sweet on Theodore

_-Daphne Greengrass-_

'_**I really hate that Bitch,'**_ I wrote, I pressed my quill to the pages my Slytherin issued taupe leather journal so firmly the tip was bound to snap. _**'Atlantis Waverly, I don't even think she's truly a pureblood. She reeks of fake, as if she's too perfect and it's suspicious. Her hair is just the right shade of sunlight blonde and is always kept clean at the perfect just-past-shoulder length. Her skin is a glowing pale and flawless, there's not a single blemish or scar in sight. Her eyes are blue, but not just blue, sea blue. Their dark with a tint of green, they glimmer and dance when she speaks like the black lake on a May afternoon. Her clothing is perfect, her uniform is constantly pressed as if she's allergic to a single wrinkle, and her clothes are perfect enough for any girl to envy—in fact we all do, even I secretly. She must be hiding something. Today she actually had the nerve to have lunch at our table again, and this time she sat down right next to Blaise. Who does she think she is just waltzing in her like little miss sunshine? I don't understand what's so great about her. She hardly eats, she hardly sleeps, she hardly speaks." **_I raised my upper lip in disgust just remembering her and dorky Theodore laughing in the Transfiguration Courtyard about god knows what, _**'Nott isn't even fun, he's dull and uninformed, he hasn't a clue what's going on in his own common room, everyone knows that. His family is full of failed death eaters, losers that got caught and couldn't get the job done. And Blaise, he hasn't been interested in a single girl at Hogwarts, he scarcely noticed the Veela from Beauxbaton, and then here comes that bitch and he can't keep his eyes off of her.' **_ I paused thoughtfully feeling my anger flow from my soul to the paper. I needed a plan to expose her for what she really was—whatever she is—before someone lays claim to her. I gazed around the dorm room I shared with Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Atlantis and Pansy. The walls were a steely grey colour, the ceilings black as night with an extravagant green and silver chandelier in the center. The beds were all uniform single beds covered in dark green sheets with chocolate brown tables next to them covered in objects of each girl's choice and an oil lamp each, the beds also had canopies above them. The canopies were all different colours, we use them to personalize our space and for self expression, although everyone's should be the same colour as mine because some girls just have tacky taste. My canopy is a dark maroon color, beaded with Moroccan jewels, where as Tracey's is an icky banana yellow that clashes horrendously. Millicent's is a violet color that matches mine a tad better, but Pansy's is a dark navy while Atlantis's is a shade similar to sea foam green. _**"I just can't see what everyone finds so damn irresistible about her! I mean, hell Draco's all over any decent looking woman in general if their good for a shag but what are Pansy, Nott and Blaise thinking? It's clear the others like Goyle and Millicent only kiss ass because the others think she's oh so mesmerizing, but why do they? I don't know how long I can keep Blaise interested either, I can tell he's uneasy the way Atlantis appears sweet on Theodore, and he's never really liked me. But he's never liked anyone before, so why is he starting now?" **_ Deep in thought, my head jerked up at the sound of the ancient bronze door knob turning, the aged dungeon-like door creaking as the chatting pair of homely Millicent and Tracey entered the room. I whipped the journal cover closed and heaved it under my Slytherin crest pillow with great speed before reaching for my bottle of ink and screwing the top on it casually, before flashing them a congenial smile, "so what have you ladies been up to on this fine evening?"

_-Atlantis Waverly-_

I slapped at Theodore's arm playfully as he doodled on the side of my parchment titled 'My Favorite Methods for Resisting the Imperius Curse—And the Ones that Actually Work', "come on Theodore! You said you'd help me, not distract me!"

"I thought Wednesday's were your favorite days of the week?" he said absentmindedly, adding a tail to his poorly sketched Manticore.

I sighed in near defeat before taking a bite from my hardly touched toast, " it is! It's only double Alchemy and double Defense Against the Dark Arts today, it's usually not so bad accept I totally thought this was due Friday, not today—and I thought maybe I could start it during breakfast but I don't think this is working too well."

"Why are you taking Alchemy again? You and Blaise are so weird, that's practically the hardest N.E.W.T. class around with the exception of Ancient Runes."

I looked at him thoughtfully, noticing the way his dark brown hair stuck up in every which way, tousled as if he'd just rolled out of bed (which he practically had). His hair matched his dark, forest green eyes, mudded with a bit of chocolate brown that complimented his light, slightly olive tanned skin, "I suppose I am a bit weird."

"No stranger than I though. Why don't you just take my essay and change some words? I can meet up with you and Blaise after your Alchemy class and we can trade of essays while we walk to D.A.D.A."

"Oh it's fine, I bet Snape won't even notice. And if he does, I'll just blame Draco," I winked.

He chuckled brazenly, "I'd like to see that."

"Today may be your lucky day, I don't predict I'll finish this parchment any time soon, especially if you keep doodling on it!"

"You'll be thanking me while my doodles are keeping you entertained in class, you'll see," he mimicked my wink.

I laughed and shook my head beginning to clear up my stuff, the Great Hall was starting to empty out, "you're such a dork, Theo."

"Well then, if you don't want me to carry you shit to Alchemy you're on the right path," he chuckled darkly.

"Just kidding!" I exclaimed pressing my D.A.D.A. book against his chest I snatched my bag quickly and left the table before he could toss it back at me, "thank you!"

Theodore huffed before following me off, books in hand.

"It's impressive how quickly you've trained that puppy," whispered Blaise from beside me in the back row of Alchemy. The classroom was dark and dingy, like it was as old-fashioned as the subject we were studying; there were even scorch marks on every desk and panel of stone wall. The ceiling was low but the archaic room was wide enough for many students, as this is the only alchemy class this year, but our professor says that's normal, there are 9 people in our class. The back row is just Blaise and I, but that's ok, even when he's rude like this.

I rolled my eyes, "don't know what you're muttering about."

"Sure you don't," he smirked knowingly, "see, now personally I like Theodore quite a bit, but he and Draco are at each other's necks all the time. And you know he's such a loner really."  
>"That's lovely," I replied as I trained my eyes to my etching quill and notes before me.<p>

"You're just acting like you're ignoring me, but I know you're not really doing it. All I'm saying is that Theodore is _different_. As is much of Slytherin, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you want to be caught crawling around beneath the sheets of a death eater-to-be's bed. It's not particularly becoming," he continued whispering wickedly, his lips moved closer to me, making my ear grow slickly warm as his upper arm brushed against my shoulder blade; the professor sat at his desk shuffling papers, seemingly much oblivious.

"He was just carrying my books to class, Blaise. It doesn't mean we're going to elope and move to France. I _like _him, we're friends. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's it."

"Just trying to warn you, Waverly."

"Warn me? Why on earth would you warn me, you're dating Daphne for heavens sake!" I hissed, perhaps to loud as the grey-haired professor looked up, placed an old wrinkled finger to his lips and shushed us.

This made Blaise's smirk grow three times, I could officially feel it as his lips pressed against the back side of my ear, "dating, my dear? Correction: shagging."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Just Want to Be Liked

_-Theodore Nott-_

She danced out of the castle enjoying the crisp, autumn breeze at it swirled around her, tugging on my hand all the way dragging me down the back steps. Her hair swung loosely, blonde strands slipped out from a emerald ribbon as she beamed at me, "won't you please come? I'll be too nervous if the only people I know are Blaise, Draco and Millicent!"

"I thought Pansy was coming to cheer you on, and there's only five on the team, their only looking for a new Keeper and a Beater!" I argued, although I knew I'd end up at the quidditch team tryouts anyways. I'd promised my self I'd stay away from the pitch at Hogwarts since I quit the Slytherin quidditch team last year, but there's no way I could resist Atlantis's personal request to be at the team tryouts, even if I acted like I wanted to.

"But Theo, what if Daphne tries to hex me from the stands, or I fall off my broom!" she chided in mock panic.

I rolled my eyes, " just a few weeks ago you told Pansy you're not really that interested in watching quidditch, and now you're jumping at the chance to be on the team? That's not suspicious or anything…"

She slapped me gently on the arm as we neared the Black lake, the water shimmered like liquid obsidian from the sunlight that filtered through the hazy fall clouds against the pale blue sky. She selected a sitting spot carefully by the water and plopped right down onto the grass. "It's not suspicious, it'll be a good way to make friends and get involved! You're too antisocial even for me, we need to liven you up a bit."

My face flushed slightly and I felt my nerves prick up, "I am not antisocial. However, I don't understand who would want to associate with these people? They're all rotten to the core deep down like Daphne or dumb as a door knob like Goyle, who by the way, was only placed in Slytherin because of his lineage, not because of any actual ability."

She grew quiet and looked out at the water; it rippled subtly as the wind blew across it, skimming the lake like it was a sport. I studied her face, her periwinkle eyes seemed to concentrate yet focus on nothing, not on a fixed material object anyhow. "Why don't you like Draco? That's why you rarely hang around other people in the house, isn't it?"

Sure, this hit me completely off guard; I began pulling at a blade of dry grass with my fingers as she turned to look at me. "You can tell me Theo, I'm a neutral party. I won't tell a soul."

"I'm not worried who you tell, Atlantis. Draco knows why I don't like him, that's all that matters."

"But it's not! Please, won't you tell me? I feel so out of the loop as the new girl and all," she said beginning to pout.

"Oh, don't go playing the 'new girl' card. I'll tell you why I don't like him. Draco Lucious Malfoy is the most entitled, spoil brat I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, which is saying quite a bit seeing as we are both members of the Slytherin house."

She shook her head rebelliously, "that's a terrible explanation, there's no way you dislike him so much just for that."

I shrugged, completely torn on what to do. She didn't seem like the kind of girl ready to throw herself at a deatheater but she was also incredibly sweet and kind, at least to myself anyways. We remained silent for a few moments as I fought my battle internally before coming up with a solution, "I'll tell you everything about Draco and I as well as attend the quidditch tryouts for a trade."

"Is this a bribe? I like it," she laughed melodically.

"Hogsmede, you and I. No Draco or Pansy, no Blaise. Just you and I," I said, I tried to keep my voice strong and steady however nervous I was. I couldn't tell how she felt about myself versus Malfoy and Zabini, maybe she was just always that calming and optimistic.

"Like a date? Theodore Nott Jr., are you bribing me to go on a date with you?"

Blush rushed across me cheeks as a monsoon, I knew she wouldn't go out with a guy like me, "You're right, I was just being stup—wait, how did you know I was a Junior?"

Her eyes went wide the moment I'd spoke up, "well I, I… no Theo, I'd really like to go out with you, you don't have to bribe me, I was just playing around!"

I was livid now; I wondered if she knew I'd inherited my quick temper from my father as well as his name, "how did you know I was a junior, Atlantis? What do you know about my family?"

"Just the things that Pansy's told me. And then well Tracey and Millicent, they chimed in too… but it's ok! I just wanted to know about Draco, I mean they told me all about you.."

I stood up suddenly before I'd say something I'd regret later on, "unbelievable."

"Come on Theodore, don't be like this!" she said jumping up as well.

She rushed to my side as I started back towards the castle although we'd only been down at the lake for minutes, "unbelievable. You're just like the rest of them, you know that? Blaise says all the time you don't belong in Slytherin, that you're a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff at heart but you're one of them, he'll be proud to know. Gossiping little prats," I muttered to myself. She reached for my arm but I jerked it away violently, "stay away from me, Waverly. You think you know about me from what Drakie's little girlfriend tells you but you don't." She opened her mouth to speak again but I cut her off once more, "don't even think about it."

_-Atlantis Waverly-_

"And then, he completely flipped out on me. I really didn't mean to let that slip, and I don't normally go around gossiping about people but he's so mysterious I couldn't help myself," I said tossing a small black pillow up and down above my head as I laid down on a standard slytherin issued bed.

"Don't you have anyone else to complain about you're lack of a love life with? Because I'm no so sure I'm suited for this conversation," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. He sat in the corner of his bed, laid out and eyeing me warily.

"Pansy's off charming Draco, and everyone else has a big-ass mouth. Normally I suppose I would go to Theodore, however he's not terribly fond of this particular discussion at the moment," I replied, although I knew chances were that Blaise didn't expect a serious answer to that.  
>He smirked down at me, "and why do you care so much what Nott thinks, then?"<p>

"I don't know. I just want people to like me, and I thought he did."  
>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't care if Daphne likes you."<p>

I stopped tossing the throw pillow and traced the Slytherin emblem on its front, "that's different though. I start off with respect for everyone and Daphne didn't waste time losing it."

"You're a moron, Waverly. _Everyone _likes you."

I gaped at him briefly waiting for him to clarify that but he didn't. Amusement stirred in his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to focus on his pillow in my hands, the ghost of a smirk hinted on his lips. "Obviously not."

He chuckled and looked away, surveying the beds of his empty dorm, "so you're just like every other teenage girl, living for the acceptance of others, eh?"

"Partially," I replied feeling slightly guilty if I'd been misconceived, "I don't know what I want." He nodded his head to what I understood to be understanding, but with Blaise I can't ever tell how means things, whether they be mocking gestures or sympathetic ones.

Out of the blue came a thudding noise from above our heads, we both looked up simultaneously, and I abruptly felt relieved to be changing the subject of which I'd come to Blaise to talk about in the first place, "what'd you reckon that was?"

"Giant squid, most likely. The girls dorms aren't under the lake like the guys. You'd be surprised the number of curious sounds we can hear on our side of the Slytherin quarters."

I smiled, blushing at a vague thought, "I'm going to venture a guess not all those noises come from the lake, do they?"

"I see you're catching on," he replied. I smiled, proudly at Blaise's faint acknowledgement. "Another Slug Club dinner on Thursday," Blaise said nonchalantly.  
>I giggled remembering something Pansy had said after I told her about the people who'd attended the first dinner, "looking forward to it? I've heard of your liking for Ginny Weasley."<p>

He scowled at me softly, "I'm letting you lye in my bed with your pants on, Waverly. Do not push your luck."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Time Will Tell

_-Atlantis Waverly-_

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Marietta Edgecomb continued speaking to me after throwing a glowering glare back at Pansy who had asked where I'd seen her pocket mirror last as she avidly searched her book bag, "before the slug club dinner this week Cho and I were wondering if you'd like to get ready with us beforehand and we could all go down together. That is of course, unless you must meet up with your little boyfriend Blaise," she said the last bit with a wink.  
>To be honest I couldn't help but flush slightly, "well no, Blaise and I aren't like a thing… or anything. But Pansy always…"<p>

"Oh don't worry about me," she chimed in as she held her bronze mirror successfully before her face, "maybe Draco will be brooding somewhere about over not being in the slug club, you know how bitter he is about it. He might need some 'consoling' if you catch my drift."

I giggled slightly at Pansy as Marietta rolled her eyes uninterestedly, "in that case I'd love to. I've always been curious as to what the Ravenclaw common room looked like to tell the truth, it must be beautiful up in the clouds."

"It is, but Slytherin's are under the black lake, if I am correct? It must be even more amazing down there under those mysterious waters," Marietta said wistfully.

"Only the boy's dorms are under the black lake," I replied automatically, however I instantly wished I hadn't as both girls raised their eyebrows inquiringly.

"Tell me it wasn't Theodore," Pansy cried over-dramatically.  
>"Of course it's not, it was Blaise, wasn't it? Sneaking around, how romantic!" Marietta responded gleefully.<p>

"No, no. I mean yes I was with Blaise, but we were just talking! It wasn't really an _it _sort of thing," I replied vaguely flustered.

"Oh sure it wasn't," Marietta said sarcastically, "just fill me in Thursday night, won't you? I must catch up with Cho before my transfiguration class starts and McGonagall will load me with detentions if I'm late again."

I shook my head ruefully at her determination that Blaise and I were a couple but agreed to her wishes anyways, "alright but I'm sticking to my guns that there's not much to tell!"

"Yeah right," she said waving as she departed down the hallway.

Pansy sniffed the air distastefully once Marietta disappeared into the crowd of students shuffling down the corridor, "since when do you associate with Edgecomb and Chang? There not even in our year."

"I think their nice, interesting girls. We only met in our alchemy class, if you must know. It's a complete mix of years and houses, if you qualify for the N.E.W.T. class you're automatically in if you want to be," I told her as we began walking towards the Great Hall for our lunch period.

"I see," she said by my side, "you have that class with Blaise, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but we can't necessarily do much gossiping in that class or any socializing of that type. The desks are organized strangely so you can only really talk to your one desk mate and it's so quiet in that room, it would echo if you spoke a level pass softly.

"And your desk mate is Blaise, is it not?"

"Mhm. I don't see where you're going with this though."

"Nowhere, just curious. Marietta's skin's cleared up significantly since that bitch Granger jinxed her last year, you should have been here to see it."

I got the sinking suspicion that Pansy is never 'just curious'.

_-Blaise Zabini-_

"Marietta Edgecomb?" I asked incredulously, however I didn't dare look up from my ancient runes book. I wouldn't want to give Draco the impression that I cared _that _much.  
>"And Cho Chang," he continued on, "Pansy said it's the two of them in Ravenclaw."<p>

I flipped to the next page and began copying the symbols onto my parchment, not saying a word. I blended back into the eerie hush of the library where the only sounds were pen scratches and the shuffle of papers.

And Draco's incessant whispers. "Well?" he asked, peering across the table at myself.

I gave in and looked up at him with defeat, his eyes were fixed on me waiting to pounce on any emotions my own eyes might betray me with although I can assure you there was none to much to his disappointment, "well what?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"_It_?"

"She's blowing off us, pureblood Slytherin's to spend time with Ravenclaws. Not just ravenclawas, but that snitch Edgecomb!" Draco seethed.

"Edgecomb? She's a pureblood too, her mother works for the ministry if I'm correct. Also, didn't her snitching only benefit you?" I asked skeptically, "not to mention I lack seeing how this affects _us_, as _you _are not a member of the slug club."

He shook his head exasperatedly, "but soon she will be shirking off Pansy, too, not just you! And I, and Davies and Bulstrode. Next thing you know she'll be dating a hufflepuff like Chang!"

"No, we do not know that. Besides, who else is she supposed to be dating? If you must know, she and Nott are no more for the time being. That leaves Crabbe and Goyle," I paused for a moment imagining that picture of well proportioned (skinny nonetheless) Atlantis with the stubby, overweight imbecile Crabbe, "I would actually like to see that."

Draco sneered spitefully, "I'd rather that then Zacharias Smith."

"And who would you like to see her with then, Draco? Any suggestions? Yourself maybe? Or perhaps not," I sighed. His eyes shifted from my gaze before darting around the shelves and faces of passerby's, his iris's were hard as stone like the rest of his face and his jaw jut forward as he sat in thought.

I pressed my lips in a tight line while I waited for him to say something although he stayed silent, "oh come now, you always have an answer for everything. Do not disappoint me now."

"Do not tell me what I can or can not do Blaise."

I cocked my head to the side slightly surprised, fury began to boil in my gut slightly as well. "Listen here Malfoy," I said, closing the lid of my textbook gracefully shut, it didn't make a sound but he got the message, "I am not Theodore, nor Crabbe or Goyle. I will not play along with your ill humored games or allow myself to be pushed around by you because I am perfectly capable of leading myself and executing my own plans. You're bitter with Atlantis, are you not?"

Draco nodded quietly, his brow furrowed however his face remained emotionless with much effort on his behalf.

I carried on with his affirmation, "then handle it. But don't think you can use me to scheme against her because she hurt _your _feelings."

"It's going to affect you Blaise! She is not—"

"No. It doesn't affect me. A new, little girl does not affect me."

He shook his head with disbelief as his voice rose several octaves, "Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang. The next thing you know she will be biding her time with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley! We are Slytherin, it will make us all look bad. And it seems she listens to you alone."  
>"Have you tried your way with her? Have you tried your other pawn Pansy? Or infuriated Theodore into accidently doing your bidding?"<p>

"But you—"

"Don't care. I don't care for her or however she so chooses to bide her time."

"She is picking them over us. Pansy came to me terribly upset."

"Then let her. At the end of the day she doesn't sleep in the Ravenclaw dorms. If the results as bad as you expect it to, her own will turn against her. Let Pansy be the last straw, not you or I. Only time will tell."

He pondered this as I returned to my studies, I left him alone in the library and headed towards the common room. The corridors smelled like fall, a single crisp leaf laid ahead of me, seems change is not the only thing the chilled Autumn air was sought to blow Hogwarts way. It crunched lightly beneath my shoe.

Beside the entrance door in common room, Atlantis stood as she inked her name onto the parchment titled 'Quidditch Tryouts'. I walked towards her and paused at her side, she looked over to me as I read her marks, 'Atlantis Waverly—Year Six—Keeper'. I smirked to myself before turning back to the rest of the room and stepped away from her.

Her voice pierced the air between her and my back as she began to speak, "Blaise, I wanted to ask—"

I didn't bother turning towards her, "do tell Marietta her acne looks wonderful this year, it's quite a charming look for a Ravenclaw however on a Slytherin I fear that might not be so. Hope it's not contagious."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Gossip 

_-Atlantis-_

I looked around the large, circular Raveclaw common room after conquering the massive spiral stair case and stepping through great doorway pass the intimidating eagle knocker, and I was stunned to say the least. Shades of midnight blue and sparkling bronze shimmered from the curtains and carpet while bronze and chocolate brown book cases and furniture were scattered across the wide room tastefully. I'm sure that my mouth was in fact gaping as I stared at the dome-like ceiling painted by beautiful stars. "This is your common room? It's wonderful," I said taking it all in, my pupils must have dilated a humongous amount.

Cho's soft laughter tinkled in my ear as she grabbed at my arm tugging me towards a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, "come now Atlantis, we don't have much time to get ready and we must get to know each other better! Besides there is so much gossip rotating around you, it's fascinating, really."

I nodded still taken back by the gorgeous common room; I wished I could take a picture to carry around for my memory certainly would not do its splendor justice. The statue towered over me nearly menacingly as we scuttled by to the girls dorms which Cho and Marietta called home, but that was just my imagination, the spherical feeling tower was magnificent yet disorienting.

My black messenger bag that contained my dress for the evening and other tools for preparation slapped against my outer thigh while we walked through a seemingly narrow corridor speckled with doors to different dorm rooms strewn on either side of the wall, Cho turned to me about halfway, it seemed as if the hall was never ending, "seventh year dorms are at the end, it's kind of a pain that they're so far away but at least we're isolated from the 3rd years, they're the most irritating class yet!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but soon enough we reached her dorm adorned in the same deep, royal blue and glittering gold. "Marietta, I've found her," Cho sang cheerfully.

"Perfect, ok so which one, I want to wear something cute to impress Malcolm Preece," said Marietta lifting up to dresses from her bed.

"The Hufflepuff?" I asked, wrinkling my nose a bit. It wasn't voluntary, I slapped myself mentally because it must have been something I picked up from other members of my house, I didn't dislike hufflepuffs like they did.

Cho sighed, while Marietta huffed, "yes the Hufflepuff! Ugh, I could drown in those blue eyes, now which dress?"

She shook two hangers both with lovely, yet diametrically opposite dresses. The first in her left hand was a rather loud, neon purple one-shoulder draped dress with a cute, not-slutty, triangular cut out at the side where her waist nipped. The other dress dangling to the right was an innocent yet form fitting navy dress, average shorter length with capped shoulder sleeves with silver studded embellishments.

"Be daring, wear the purple one!" I said after a moment of consideration.

"But what about the shoes?" Cho asked looking at me skeptically, "I don't know if those black ones would work," Marietta nodded in agreement.

"Well back at Beuxbaton's we picked up a little a trick, what do you say we make these hot strappy heels white?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Can you do that?"

"Let's see here," I pulled my wand out of my bag and walked to the bed where the stilettos were resting, "colourda morpiadian". With slight wave and wiggle of my 12 inch ash wand the shoes appeared to glimmer as the black slowly drained to bleach white.

The girls gasped, "that's wonderful! How does work?" asked Marietta reaching for her newly recolored shoes.

"Repeat the spell Colourda Morpiadian while focusing on the color you want, make an arch with your wand above the object then give it a little wiggle at the end. Sometimes it takes a couple tries if you want a specific shade a bit more complicated then white, but we find it quite useful," I told them, quite proud of impressing the reputably know-it-all Ravenclaws.

"Who knew you'd be the style genius? Come now, what are you wearing then?" asked Cho, taking her turn to examine my handy work.

"Oh just a little thing I picked up at a tiny boutique called 'La Mademoiselle Colette' in Paris," I said with a smirk as I removed my white lace dress with a flowered baroque pattern and a circular open back tied together at the neck line by a crème knot.

"No!" Cho said shoving the shoes back into Marietta's hands, who promptly dropped them as they both rushed grabbing at my dress.

"You like? I'd kind of wanted it to be a hit, and it will probably be the last chance I get to wear it before the icy cold settles in," I laughed lightly.  
>Cho traced the large flower pattern with her index finger as she spoke, "I'm claiming you for the Hogsmede trip, how great are you as a personal shopper?"<p>

"Ooh, shop with me too!" Marietta squealed clinging to the hem.

I hummed a little bit before giving an answer as I began to wander the room, looking at the makeup scattered on the wooden vanity top, "I suppose I might be able to fit you two in, but only if you tell me what gossip you were talking about earlier, Cho."

Cho passed the dress over to Marietta too who folded it gently and placed it on her bed and picked up her shoes too, "please, like you don't already know."

I shook my head, "well yeah, if it's what Marietta seemed to mention about Blaise and I—which is totally not true by the way—I guess I know. I was hopeful it might be something juicer though, if you catch my drift," I through in a little wink while I was at, laughing at myself hysterically inside my head.

"It's not just you and Blaise but all the guys in Slytherin house! Although if he's interested in you as much as everyone thinks he is you need to go for that. Blaise hasn't fallen for a single girl at Hogwarts in the last six years!" Marietta said, joining us at the mirrors.

I pulled my makeup out and shrugged my shoulders, "that's not what I hear, he's quite the ladies man sleeping his way around you know. Not with me—but he's currently with Daphne Greengrass."

"Blehck, that's a bit gross. She's such a little vampire, you know?" Cho said.

"Yeah, I know all about Daphne. I hate sleeping in the same room as her. What other guys does the school think I'm dating?" I giggled.

Both girls laughed along with me, "Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott! Malfoy's been looking unusually pale this year, his fan girls who've noticed are out to get you!" Marietta chuckled.

Cho joined in, "and Nott, he's so mysterious! But the rumor on them is they're genetically destined to become deatheaters, I mean everyone knows, that's why they weren't accepted to the Slug Club. Poor Nott was even invited, and then rejected once Slughorn realized his father was in Azkaban!"

I shrugged off the uncomfortable talk of my status with Theodore, at least until I knew exactly why he wasn't speaking to me. He may be mysterious but I was never into that cryptic bull. "So Marietta, I've been told your skin is looking particularly lovely this year."

I rolled my eyes as Hermione Granger continued babbling about her fathers muggle career as a dentist, but kept them clearly away from the direction of Blaise, whose eyes I could feel burning holes into my skin only 5 seats away from myself. I knew once I'd entered the room it stunk of tension and hostility. I'd followed the girls in, Marietta of course scurried to Malcolm's side conveniently leaving two seats between herself and Blaise, who'd stiffened instantly more uptight than usual at these meetings. Cho naturally took the one beside Marietta, I followed her suit going for the one between herself and Blaise however he shoved the chair out of my grip and hard into the table, a few people looked up from their conversations and eyed us skeptically, "seats taken," he snarled. I was taken aback a bit and retreated to the other side of Malcolm; everyone looked back and forth between us curiously.

Of course no one had actually come to sit by Blaise, I wondered if he hadn't thought that if he was too mad to speak to me (for whatever reason I would soon be after to find out) that I should be as miserable alone. Malcolm sent some shifty glances my way and dropped a comment to me every once in a while, I think we both knew actual socializing would be a suicide mission, both with the Slytherin house and Marietta.

"Atlantis," someone addressed me from across the table, "that dress is stunning."

Ginger hair, scattered freckles… the Weasley girl! A sudden idea burst into my eyes and spread like wildfire to my lips but I the once white hot glare from Blaise now chilled my bones like the fiercest blizzard.

"Yes, thank you. I suppose it is, isn't it?" I replied weakly, suddenly unsure of myself at this table of Hogwarts' alleged finest.

Blaise made a loud noise, like a nasty snigger which I returned with a faint embarrassed laugh, as if we were expressing an inside joke. If we were, I can guarantee you it wasn't very funny to anyone but himself. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and kept my chin held high, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the room discreetly as professor Slughorn cleared his throat. "I hear you're trying out for the quidditch team this year, Ms. Waverly. As Slytherin House is my alma mater, I couldn't help but take a peek at sign up list. There are quite a few quidditch players in this very room, if I'm not mistaken. Do tell us, what position do you fancy? Quidditch the only popular sport around here, if I do say so myself."

"Keeper. I'd like to play keeper, I think I'd be best at that and it's coincidently an open position on the team if I understand correctly," I replied, internally relieved he'd changed the subject even if it was quidditch, which I'd been silently been praying would be me more fun to actually play than to chat about. When boys talk quidditch, I fall asleep, which I'd really need to work on if I was going to make the team, but the trivial flying sport was clearly a massive deal around here.

"Ah a keeper. You know, ones quidditch position says a lot about oneself. You might say a keeper is focused, highly protective and a great leader. Like Mr. Potter here," he gestured towards the infamous boy, trashing him is all the rage in Slytherin, "he's a seeker, quick, sharp and… a bit unconventional if you will."

That earned a few snickers from the table—as well as glowers from Hermione and the Weasley girl—but the loudest of them came a dark chuckle from Blaise which did not go unnoticed as Professor turned onto him, "ah Blaise my boy, I did forget to applaud you on the news! I've just heard this morning—"

Blaise smirked and interjected, "it was only announced this morning."

"Congratulations for becoming the newest Slytherin team captain! I hear a beater such as yourself has not been captain since back in my day when I was just a lad, Arthur Gilroy had led the team to the house cup back in my 2nd year."

Potter grimaced at the news along with Weasley and several others and I let out a miniature groan that Blaise must've caught right away as a nasty smirk spread across his lips.

"I do hope you will give Ms. Waverly a _fair _shake in tryouts, it wouldn't be fair for her to make the team on charm and looks alone," Professor winked.

I shivered but swallowed the lump in my throat as Blaise replied, "oh most definitely. I'll begin designing the tryouts tomorrow so that they are ready for the pitch next week. I play to win, not to be liked. They will be rigorous, especially for _Ms. _Waverly."

"By Atlantis! See you soon," waved Cho and Marietta as we parted ways.

I returned their goodbye hastily as I followed Blaise, attempting to catch up with his brisk steps towards the dungeons. Cool stone clacked beneath my nude leather heels and echoed ghostly off the castle walls.

He stopped startlingly as I caught up, "do you need something?"

"I wanted to—"

"I said need, not want."

"I wanted to accompany you back to the common room," I trailed off.

I rubbed my arm out of discomfort as a sick grin glimmered faintly on his lips, "oh this should be good."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; I'll Be There (part one) 

_-Theodore-_

Dim light streamed in through the olive colored curtains that hung in the Slytherin common room and shimmered against off a head of pale blonde hair sitting on its own at a table beside the window.

I scowled as her name registered in my mind and made a dash for the stairs but her head turned my way and the voice belonging to it caught my ears just before I could escape, "Theodore, come back!"

I turned back down the hallway connecting the boys' dormitory dejectedly to the common room and reentered the room, waving at Atlantis awkwardly. I knew she probably pitied me before but now she was the one in the rough spot. Sure, she was fresh and interesting, beautiful and popular, but there were quite a few nasty rumors swirling around her. Besides, Daphne had been giggling about the beating she'd been given at the quidditch pitch, and sure enough when my eyes reached her face now turned my direction waiting expectantly is was marred by a series of black and blue bruises. She didn't even try to hide the light cut which stretched from her left eye down to corner of her smile; she still looked beautiful.

I grimaced instinctively, "oh, it's not that bad, is it?" she asked as her cheeks flushed a soft shade of rose.

I shook my head and smiled—forcedly—"no, not _that _bad."

"You're lying to me Theo, you're a terrible liar," she groaned, burying her face in her hands, streaks of blonde filtered through her slim fingers.

I battled internally for a moment, wringing my hands together before taking the seat at her side and pulling her hands down gently, "come now, Atlantis, it's not so bad. Rumor is you took it like a champ at least, Quidditch is a bloody game." I scolded myself mentally the moment I'd touched her hands, this girl is trouble but she's just so damn _pretty_.

"It's not fair," she sighed.  
>"Life's not fair."<p>

She shook her head idly and gazed out the crack of window the curtains didn't quite cover, the sun sunk slowly into the navy purple sky as dusk crept nearer, "at least I haven't been cut yet, I suppose Blaise is still looking for a legitimate excuse."

"Yeah he is, Malfoy's been pressing him to cut you without one but Blaise has been persistent that you need to actually do something _wrong _in order to be disqualified from making the team. Nice of him, really," I replied.

"I thought Malfoy liked me," she said wistfully.  
>"He did."<p>

She raised an eyebrow curiously and allowed her eyes to shift back towards me, "…so now…what?"

"You embarrassed him."

"I did not!" she huffed indignantly.

I couldn't help but snicker, "but you did, you see. You didn't oblige therefore you rejected him."

"He's dating Pansy for Merlin's sake!"

She's cute when she's annoyed, her cheeks flush ever so slightly, her nostrils flare a bit and her eyes burn a little brighter. It was hard not to enjoy the sight of her, especially when her temper was rising, more specifically when she was fighting this lost cause. "Blaise is right; you really don't know how things work around here, and I think he may also be right when he says we overestimate you abilities, Waverly."

"Oh sorry _Nott_, I didn't realize I was speaking to Greengrass," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I heard that," Daphne said as she breezed through the common room seemingly out of thin air, she so kindly spared us a distaining glance keeping kept her eyes dead ahead as she spoke, "cute face Waverly, I hear bruise is the new blush."

"Don't you have someone to be shagging, Daph?" I asked slight irritated, she turned towards us as her cold green eyes were slick with venom grazed over Atlantis and settled on me, disapprovingly. "What Daphne? We've been over this more than once."

"Don't you dare Theodore," Daphne snipped loudly, "I can break you down faster then the cruciatus curse! In fact I—"

"What the hell is going on down here?" Pansy interrupted in a harsh whisper with Malfoy's hand in her own.

"People are _staring_," he added.

He was right, for the first time since I'd sat down with Atlantis (which had only been a mere minutes ago) I looked around our growing social circle to see the prying eyes we'd captured. I sneered, "don't you fifth years have O.W.L.S to be studying for?"

"Theodore," Pansy murmured, "get it together, this is so unlike you."

Malfoy, not to be one that enjoys being left out of a good controversy, eyes glinted maliciously as he prepared to pounce "not really, little Theodore Nott's been a bit snappier than usual this year, he actually thinks he can stand up to me—oh Atlantis! Awe, is itsy bitsy Nott playing the knight in shining armor against the big bad Daphne? It's like quidditch isn't it, Atla? Always needing someone to protect you."  
>"That <em>is <em>what beaters are for, isn't it? Protecting the team by harming others, and by others I don't mean your own players," she retorted as Draco clearly struck a nerve.

Pansy shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room which had seemed to shrunk 5 times its original size, Malfoy opened his mouth probably ready to retaliate, but I eagerly beat him to it, "Pans, you're just going to let him talk to your best friend like that?"  
>"Best friend!" Draco and Daphne exclaimed in unison, glaring at Pansy.<p>

"I thought we discussed this days ago Pansy, you can't be socializing with a misfit, even if she is from Slytherin. She hangs out with _outsiders_, first Ravenclaws, next Hufflepuffs and then god only knows—she's on the road to palling around with St. Potter," Malfoy spat bitterly.

"Pansy…?" Atlantis asked softly, her blank expression masked her eyes and facial expression but her voice nearly betrayed her.

Pansy looked frantic as her eyes darted back and forth from Atlantis and Draco, even Daphne stood beside her with her hands on her hips, "I don't know! I don't kn—"

"I think you've all attracted enough attention to yourselves for the evening, and dinner has yet to even be served," said the smooth, familiar voice of Blaise as he sauntered around our group, circumambulating the circle until coming up behind Atlantis as she was the only one remaining in her seat—I'd shot up furiously at once as Draco began running his mouth, I'd hate to agree with Moody but he was right, Malfoy _is _a weasel. He placed his hand on Atlantis's shoulders as he glanced at each of us, she tensed visibly.

"Well maybe that's not such a bad idea," Draco said nastily, he opened his arms and took a step back, his head swiveled at the rest of the room, students sitting and standing pretending to do something else but stealing looks at us and keeping their conversations hushed to a minimum. "Maybe the rest of the house needs to know what kind of company their fair Atlantis is keeping and that Nott seems to think that that's perfectly ok. Next thing you know he'll have us eating our feelings out of a tub of—"

"That's enough, Draco," Blaise said shaking his head.  
>Malfoy glared at Blaise with so much strength I thought he might strain a muscle in his eyes, but he didn't mutter a word.<p>

"Glad that's settled. Now, who's for dinner? I hear the Elves have prepared a special feast of behalf of Dumbledoor's birthday."

"What do you _want _Theodore? Couldn't you just tell me how disgusting you think I am and get it over with already without following me into what I thought was the only safe place in the school?" Atlantis said in an exasperated tone.

"Shut up—"

"Shhh!" Madam Pince shushed us from across the room, I waved my hand as a mock apology before taking Atlantis by the elbow and leading her behind another tall row book shelves further towards the back.

"I'm not sorry for 'overreacting' about you gossiping about me with the other girls because by now you should know what it feels like," I sighed.

She leaned back against the bookcase, her shoulder blades covering multiple battered copies of '_Hogwarts, a History_', "I don't even know what people say about me…"

I shrugged her off, not wanting to be barer of bad news, "I hear there's only a couple tryout dates left for quidditch."

"Yeah, one more hell week. Yayy," she replied unenthused, "and now I don't even have Pansy to pretend to root for me."  
>"I'll be there."<p>

"No you wont," she said looking at her feet.

I moved my arm to the side her face and propped myself over her against the book shelf, "I'll be there."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Quaffles and Bright Lights

_-Blaise-_

"Malfoy! If you don't keep better track of that snitch I'll be forced to recruit Potter! Bulstrode, no eating during practice! No—No drop that chocolate frog right this instant!" I hollered in frustration as my broom hovered hundreds of feet above the quidditch pitch.

'_How can they seriously expect to win playing like this?' _I pondered while I soared over number 8, "Atlantis, pass it up here!"

She tilted her head up before spotting me and released quaffle from her grip, I dropped down a bit and caught it. We make a good team I suppose even if she's not the most experienced player, better then these idiots anyway. The weather was surprisingly warm for this time for year, the sun beat down on us as the air grew thick with sweat. Or maybe I was sweating arrows due to my nerves more then the weather, "we're never going to win the house cup at this rate!" I yelled in frustration, I hadn't thought becoming captain would be so challenging. I had their respect, they were skilled at the top of their ranks, but it simply seemed as if everyone's minds seemed to be somewhere else. Millicent's mind was on her food, Montague on his on his new girlfriend, Urquhart was more focused on becoming the fastest flyer rather than a good player, Ivy Winterton on smudging her makeup, and don't start me on Draco. Malfoy has no excuse for oddness this school year, consistently daydreaming that's his problem, floating through life under the reputation Daddy built for him, I snorted just thinking about it as I swerved around Montague. Camilla was staring at Waverly trying to see if she was still in possession of the quaffle, I dodged another bludger that Montague neglected to protect me from before throwing the quaffle over Camilla's head. It rushed through the humid air and sailed through the center hoop, she hadn't even noticed. I shook my head,_ 'this is going to be a long season."_

"Not bad work today, Waverly. You might not actually be the worst thing that's happened to this team," I said as she emerged from the ladies locker room.

She gasped a bit, I'd startled her slightly but she beamed a smile none the less. "Thanks Blaise, that's kind of you to acknowledge."

"Showing off for your little boyfriend Nott, no doubt, eh?"

"Not really, but if I were it's not like it's any of your bloody business," she said rolling her periwinkle coloured eyes. The disrespect of that girl.  
>"Oh I think you'll find that it's my business plenty, but that's just splendid. To be perfectly honest I don't care if Nott attends every single damn one of our practices nor do I care if you were to snog him in every room of the school if you so chose to do, however I do care that you continue to play the way you have today. Do not let him distract you," I said bluntly.<p>

"But-yes Blaise."

"Blaise-" Draco shouted as her rounded the corner of the small barrack like structure. His body froze immediately mid step as his upper lip rose to one side in an irritated snarl, "asking for tips on how to not drop the quaffle, Waverly? Or getting tired of little Nottie and looking for a nice shag?" he winked crudely.

"I wouldn't shag you Malfoy if you were the last living creature on the planet. I was actually just wondering how long it took for you to get your head so far up your own ass."

I smirked as the rest of Draco's face twisted from the insult but cut him short before he hexed the poor girl into next week, "play nice you two. That Gryffindor match is tomorrow and I need you both in tiptop playing condition this entire season if we hope to have any chance at winning the quidditch cup. And we _will_ win the quidditch cup."

_-Atlantis-_

I leaned against the wall at might side as Professor Binns drawled on about some Vampire Uprising in South Ayrshire at some period of time one hundred and forty-two years ago. I snorted to myself as I realized he was probably there.

"What's so funny, Waverly?" Draco snarled at my side.

It was incredibly unfortunate that we some how ended up being the only two Slytherin's in that lesson, I wondered briefly what the odds were of that. "Nothing you'd be interested in hearing," I sighed, not in the mood to be teased today and certainly not in the mood to argue. My eyes wandered around the dim room and over to Binns fluorescently clear figure at his desk, droning on while the majority of the class caught up on dearly missed sleep, probably caused by Snape's last essay assignment.

"What kind of hex do you think I could use on Potter right now that would maim him enough to rule him out of the game tomorrow yet not get caught?" he wondered aloud, ignoring my previous reply clearly.

"Agnifors," I said with a smirk.

"Agnifors? I'm thinking more along the lines of a serious injury rather than a lamb however I wouldn't mind seeing old Binns face as a lamb began scampering through his lecture…"

"If he'd even notice."  
>"True. What do you think of Arricneo hex? If he were to be thrown off his seat hard enough…"<p>

"Why don't you just try your personal hardest to catch the snitch?" I asked, bored with Draco's cheating antics already.

"We're in Slytherin, love, that's why people come to out matches. They come to see a show, fair play is far too boring."

"Sounds like far too respectable if you ask me."

"Listen, so maybe I'm not exactly clear on how you were placed into Slytherin seeing as you're such an obnoxious, people pleasing goody two-shoes, but this is what we do on the quidditch pitch. Whatever it takes to win," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"Why does everyone think I'm such a Mary Sue? Just because I'm good enough—and I know you're good enough to win—" a particularly nosey Ravenclaw turned around in his seat to shush me, I mouthed an apology while Draco rolled his eyes and a signature sneer, I continued in a much more hushed tone, "we're good enough to beat Gryffindor with out cheating if we just pull ourselves together!"

"Yeah? What makes you so confident, Mary Sue?"

"_Please_ Malfoy, we nearly lost to Hufflepuff last week! We were seconds away from you surrendering the snitch to Summerby! Christof Summerby of all people! If you could just focus—if everyone could just listen to Blaise for 2 minutes and really focus I know we could do it. As much as it pains me to say this, you're an excellent quidditch player when you want to be. You're excellent at everything when you want to be," I finished as I fidgeted in my seat, rolling the ends of my parchment between my fingers.

"I do believe you just complimented me Mary Sue, however flattery and confidence will get you nowhere. You're still a traitor and an outcast," Draco scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't have expected anything less."

'_Come on, I know he can do this. I know Draco can catch that damn snitch by now,'_ I thought as I clung—soaking wet—to my slippery broom handle for dear life.

The wind blew fiercely as both Slytherin and Gryffindor battled against the harsh, unforgiving storm in addition to each other. 130 Gryffindor – 110 Slytherin, it wasn't looking too optimistic. The pitch was like an obstacle course of the elements, dodging lightning bolts as well as bludgers, seeing who could hold on the their brooms and the quaffle at the same time, and seeing which chasers were stronger then the wind. Fat raindrops assaulted my face as I tried to catch up to Urquhart and signal to him that I was open as two Gryffindor chasers attempted to rush him for the quaffle. He noticed me somehow through the dark fog that had set about us through the rain and made to pass to me but the wind changed the balls course mid-throw and sent it plummeting towards the stands. I accelerated towards the quaffle at top speed hoping I intersect it before it crashed into the crowd, the ball was in my reach as I stretched out my arm just a little further—I felt an unexplainable Jolt as my fingers scraped the leather ball and my body shivered like it never had before. Everything got brighter, so bright that through the haze before my eyes I thought the sun was emerging after a vicious hurricane of sorts, however everything went white and I could no longer hold myself to my firebolt. I began to descend gracefully into nothing but white and then nothing at all.

"ATLANTIS!"


End file.
